Stay,Staying
by HPHGTLOVER
Summary: only a little bit of a story after the war, mostly about Harry and Ginny, its very FLUFFLY! might upload another chapter later on hope you enjoy!


**I did this one quickly it might seem like a lot but trust me it's worth it ;)**

**BTW I don't own anything and if I've done something wrong then I'm sorry, please tell me and I'll change it :(**

**Please send a review :) xxx**

Ginny couldn't think for her life where Harry Potter was. She was desperate to lay her eyes on him. She searched the great hall, but only saw the sad faces of her friends and family. The war was over and they won, but they also lost in a certain way. She doubted Harry wanted to see her after how foolish she behaved when she saw him for the first time in months. All though she gave him a light, sweet kiss to make up for it. _**There**_ she said to herself as her eyes met with Harry's at the end of the hall by the doors.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I even exist." Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione from behind him.

"Oh come on Ronald." Hermione replied with a grin on her face whist tugging Ron's sleeve in her direction, then she turned to Harry "You can blink now Harry." And she walked off with Ron.

He breathed heavily with guilt. There she stood a beaten up Ginny Weasley, with the look of sadness in her eyes. He had missed those sweet lips of hers, and her fiery hair that reflected the sun light perfectly. All he wanted to do was grab hold of her small frame tightly for the rest of his life, and stay like that until the end.

Suddenly Ginny Glanced at her mum, braking the connection, before running towards Harry. He couldn't help but smile at the excited Weasley who was running past everyone. She leaped into his arms and he took in the sweet scent of her embrace.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." He exhaled into her very red hair.

They parted and Ginny entwined her fingers with his and walked up the remains of the stairs.

Of course everyone noticed them walking away, but no one stopped them, not even Mr Weasley. The whole Weasley family knew that Ginny and Harry started dating back in his 5th year but was unaware of how serious they were. Everyone thought they deserved some time alone after everything each of them had been through.

They walked up the stairs and tried to see if there was a way to the room of requirement. Once they were stood in front of the door they both stood and stared blankly at the wall. The only way to enter was to think of something they needed. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The door appeared and they entered.

"What happened here?" Ginny gasped whilst looking at the dark walls and perfectly smooth coated dusted floors. Harry had forgotten all about the incident with Draco.

"I almost forgot." Harry stated, and then Ginny swiped her head to look at him. The sign of worry in her eyes. "There was a fire caused by Malfoy, after Ron ran after hi for insulting Hermione."

Ginny grinned and stated "Those two. It's about time too don't you think?"

"Yeah, Ron's had a thing for her for years." Harry said with a grin.

"How did you open the door?" Ginny asked Harry with a curious look in her eyes.

"I thought of when I was out looking for the horcrux and sitting against the tree. I realised that I needed you. To be happy at that moment when we had no idea on where the others were." Ginny blushed, turned and looked back at the empty, black room.

Harry noticed the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't help but blame himself for the look. He couldn't bare it anymore and stood in front of her and let go of her hand.

"Ginny I..." He started but failed to finish since her lips came crashing down on his. She stepped back and they stood there for a moment until Harry placed his lips back on hers and put his hands around her waist puling her in closely. Ginny hesitated for a moment before she reached up and put her arms around his shoulders and absent minding played with the tuff of hair at the bottom of Harry's neck. They stayed there only for a while but it felt like years to them. They both thought they deserved this moment after everything. There was a sudden chuckling coming from the other side of the wall and quickly they parted.

"Harry, I know you blame yourself for everything that's happened, including Fred's death. But don't." she said.

"Ginny, there's something I haven't told you." He said.

"What is it?"

"I put you in danger before and I'm sorry, leaving you was the worst thing I've ever done. I love you Ginny." And with those final words Harry's eyes had tears with in them while Ginny went bright red.

All Ginny did in response was hug Harry and tell him, "It's ok. It's over. He's gone. And I love you too , always have. Just promise me something."

"Anything." Harry said.

"Don't push me away again. Stay with me."

"Always." And he took her back into his arms and held her tight. She placed another light kiss on Harry's lips leaving him wanting more, but said,

"Come on, I don't want mum to worry."

As soon as they were out of the room of requirement and back in the great hall nearly everyone was smiling again. Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione where there talking to Mr Waesley and Neville and Luna sat kissing in the corner. People were laughing, Professors were joking. It was as if they had entered a different world.

Mr Weasley waved at Ginny to come over and so she gripped Harrys hand firmly and walked up towards her farther.

"Hello you two." He said

"Hey dad." Ginny said.

"Hi Mr Weasley" Harry said politely.

"So you two are, you know?" he said with a big foolish grin on his face and raising his eyebrows. Meanwhile Ron stared at them intensely and Hermione laughed.

"Dad!" Ginny wined loudly enough so that her mum could hear come rushing to the rescue.

"Oh honey, don't pester the young ones now." She said to her husband with a slight smile on her face. "How are you dear?"

"Fine mum." Ginny huffed.

"What about you Harry?"

"I'm great." And when he said that Ginny looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her, and then all of them standing around the couple knew they were in love. Harry place his hand that was being held by Ginny and put it around her waist then pulled her in closer. Ginny smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. "Now I've got you." Harry said to her in front of everyone "And I'm not letting you go again."

"Good because I'm staying right here." Ginny replied. And all the people who were standing around them cracked a laugh for the first time in ages, because now they were staying right there together , safely, happily, and willingly.

**I hope you liked it! **

******Please send a review :) xxx**


End file.
